


When I see you again

by Kcrazycomics



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Happy, Love, M/M, Sad, Universe Alteration, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcrazycomics/pseuds/Kcrazycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick sat next to a dying Nicolas with his head in his lap, gently rubbing the side of the others face as small tears fell from his eyes onto Nic's pale face.</p><p>"Oi...Nic." The other in his lap looked up at him."If reincarnation is real...and If there is a God.....let's meet again." Nicolas just stared up at his lover as he coughed up little bits of blood. He had taken a massive blow to the stomach and held his right hand over the opened wound to try to stop the bleeding but to no aid. Worick sniffed. "If we do meet again...the first thing i'll do when I see you is punch the shit out of you." Worick let the tears roll off his face not even making a move to wipe them because if he did, he would miss the last felling of warmth coming off of the twilight. Worick shivered. It was very cold out since it was very close to winter. It looked like is would even snow.</p><p>And it did.</p><p>"And then," He sniffed again while placing both of his hands on both of the others ears bring his own face down so it was only a few inches away from the others,"I'm gonna kiss you as hard as I can." A soft smile found its way onto Nicolas's face as he looked into Worick's eyes to take his last breath.</p><p>"I'llss be wa..iting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give to this fandom and I really like these two so bare with me. I don't own any of these characters but I do own my characters. God bless this fandom

_As Worick sat next to a dying Nicolas with his head in his lap, gently rubbing the side of the others face as small tears fell from his eyes onto Nic's pale face._

_"Oi...Nic." The other in his lap was looking up at him."If reincarnation is real...and If there is a god.....let's meet again." Nicolas just stared up at his lover as he coughed up little bits of blood. He had taken a massive blow to the stomach. He held his right hand over the opened wound to try to stop the bleeding but to no aid. Worick sniffed. "If we do meet again...the first thing i'll do when I see you is punch the shit out of you." Worick let the tears roll off his face not even making a move to wipe them because if he did, he would miss the last felling of warmth coming off of the twilight. Worick shivered. I was very cold out since it was very close to winter. It looked like is would even snow._

_And it did._

 

_"And then," He sniffed again while placing both of his hands on both of the others ears bring his own face down so it was only a few inches away from the others,"I'm gonna kiss you as hard as I can." A soft smile found its way onto Nicolas's face as he looked into up to take his last breath._

 

_"I'llss be wa..iting." Nicolas said before his vision became blurry. Worick was saying something frantically as his tears were flowing more than ever. Nicolas couldn't quite make it out but, he could only pick up on the words of-_

 

_"I Love you"_

* * *

 

_Beep Beep Beep_

Went the alarm clock. The light shined in through the window as the sound of the bird singing could be heard from the quiet room. The small boy who was asleep in bed had stirred and opened one of his pitch black colored eyes. He turned over on his side to look at the clock with, in blue lights, read 8: 24.

_'8:24....'_

The little boy's eyes were drifting back off into sleep.

_'8:24.........8:2.....4.....SHIT!'_

The boy's eyes shot opened and he jumped out of  bed. He ran out of his room down the hallway to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face to get the drowsiness out of his eyes. He dried his face so fast you could see red marks from the towel on his cheeks. He quickly brushed his hair and ran back to his room to put on his uniform, taking his time to make sure he put it on properly, before he shoved his books into his backpack and ran down stairs.

"Oh, Nicolas. You're up." His father called from the kitchen. He had a cup of coffee next to him with the newspaper in his hand, cigarette in his mouth. Nicolas ran for the frig and grabbed his lunch box he had packet the night before and shoved it into his backpack.

"You look like you're in a hurry? Where you off to?" His father grinned. He's father knew it was Tuesday and that his son was off to school. It was his job to wake Nicolas up when his mother was away on business. He didn't wake him up on purpose because he deemed that Nicolas was 'old enough' to wake himself up.

Nicolas glared at his father as he made himself a piece of toast and then took out his phone to texted his best friend telling him to save him a seat because he was going to be late to class today. He grabbed his jacket and as soon as his toast pop-ed out of the toaster he put the still burning hot pieces of toast in his mouth as he ran to the door to put his shoes on. He was half way done with his toast when he's father had left the table and walked over to look in the door way. He watched his son tie his shoe laces and when he was done, stood up, and readjusted his backpack going to open the door, his father stopped him.

"Have a good day son." Gaston said with a smirk. Nicolas swallowed the last bit of toast he had before he turned his head to his father. He smiled.

"Bye dad." He turned to the door and opened it muttering the word 'Asshole' as he left. Gaston picked up on it and laughed.

"What a file mouth he has." He turned to walk back to the kitchen, "I wonder where he gets it from." He yelled out the word 'Shit' when their cat scared his on accident as he walked back to the kitchen.

  _ **Meanwhile...**_

The light shined in from ether window of the room as the small boy laying down in the very large king sized bed opened his deep blue eyes. He sat up on his bed and stretched yawning away his drowsiness. He rubbed his eyes.

_What time is it...._

He looked over at his clock on his bed side table;it read 8:24.

_'8:24.........8:2.....4.......FUCK! '_

"Fucking hell!" He yelled as he jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom. He took a quick shower , brushed his teeth and washed his face. He didn't bother to brush his hair because he knew he could just finger com it out. He dressed himself in his uniform, careful to put it on correctly, grabbing his bag and headed down the large stairs to the front of the house. There, at the bottom of the stairs, stood two maids. One held his lunch for the day and the other, his jacket.

"Good morning Master Wallace. Did you sleep well?" The one with blonde hair asked, she was the one who held Wallace's lunch which he took and put it in his bag.

"Fine, thank you. " He grabbed and put on his jacket that the dark hair-ed girl had given him. Once he had everything together he walked hastily into the dinning room to fine a plant of bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice sitting there with his name on it. He sighed.

He ran over and sat down and ate his food at a slightly fast pace. He had no time to lag around, it was already pass his time to get out the door so it didn't take long to finish his food. He didn't even bother asking the maids why no one woke him up, he'd ask when he got home from school. Wallace turned to say good-bye to the maids in a cool calm manner but, as soon as he closed the door he balled down the path to the gate and out down the street. If he was fasted enough, his teachers would excuse his tardy. 

* * *

 Nicolas sprinted down the busy streets of Edo. It wasn't as nearly as busy as it was getting close to time everyone was up and out for work or school. Nicolas usually left the house around 7 so he could take a nice walk to school by himself with lest people in his way.What was even worse was that his school was in the opposite direction of his house so he had a long ways to go. Nicolas sighed as he saw the crowed getting bigger and bigger.

_'Asshole'_

 Wallace ran down the street trying to avoid as many people as possible. The street he had to take to get to school was in the opposite direction of his house so there was this street he would take to get to school in the morning that usually wasn't so crowed but, since he woke up late the streets where covered in people. He usually left the house around 7 so he wouldn't have to hear his father complain about how he didn't take school seriously or how his uniform was on wrong. He didn't want to hear it. Wallace cursed as he saw the crowed getting bigger and bigger.

_' Fucking prick'_

-Nicolas was running on the outside of crowd, and so was Wallace. Nicolas saw a clearing on the left while Wallace saw one on the right. They went for it.-

Nicolas ran on the outer side of the crowd so he wouldn't get caught in a mix of people and make him even more late. He saw the path on the left side of the street open and ran for it. He used all his speed to get passed the large crowd but something made him stop.

Wallace ran on the inter side of the crowd so he wouldn't have a bonce of people touching all over him which would make him even more late. He saw the path on the right side of the street open and ran for it. He used all his seep to get passed the large crowd but something made him stop.

_' What the-'_

-Nicolas felt something. A presents of some sort which made him stop. Wallace looked over diagonally across the crowd to try to find the reason why he stopped. It was like a pull of something. Nicolas felt that someone he cared about was near by. Wallace felt that someone he dreamed about was so close he could reach him. Nicolas turned fully to look diagonally across the crowd to try to find the pull. Nicolas saw blonde while Wallace saw black. They stayed there trying to figure out what was on the other side of the crowd that was making them feel that something that they had been missing was about to be found. That the hole in their hearts where about to be fulled. Wallace took a step. So did Nicolas.-

Nicolas felt something. Like a longing of something or someone that he felt was close by. so he took a step towards the crowd and was about to call out a name his been dying to call out over a hundred year. "Wo-" His phone went off. He looked down to see he had gotten a text from his friend.

**Best Friend: OI! HURRY UP! WE GOT A SUB AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ! T-T !**

 Nicolas smile at his friends text and texted back:  **Hold your shit, I'm on my way.** Nicolas put away his phone looked back over at the spot he was starting at. The present was still there. Still calling him over but, he was going to be extra late if he lagged around on some feeling he got. So....he took off.

Wallace felt something familiar. Like, he's felt this presents before. That something he's being missing for so long was just within his reach. He took a step towards the crowd and paused. He started at the present and was hesitant to call out to it. He was afraid it wouldn't be who he though it was or that...Nicolas would still be Death and clinched his fist together. He was going for it.

"Nic-" It was gone. The familiar presents was gone. Wallace swallowed down his words and cursed himself for being so slow.

 _'Maybe.....Maybe it wasn't him.'_ He turned back into the direction of his school.  _'Maybe...it was just someone I once knew and not him'_ He began walking away from where the present once was. He chuckled.

_'I'm so pathetic '_

 

* * *

 

 Nicolas reached his school around 8: 42. Nicolas went to the main office to check in and then walked to class. He looked down at his tardy slip and it said in the corner;  _This child will have detention on mm/dd/yy for failure to show up to class on time from 2:30 - 3:30. Failure to do so will result in the child receiving ISS._

Nicolas groaned and shoved the pink slip into his packet and made his way to class. He stopped by his and his best friends locker before he made it to class.

"Good Morning." Nicolas said as he opened the door. The substitute looked over at the door and looked Nicolas up and down.

"Why are you late to my class?" She asked. Nicolas now knew why his friend wanted him to come so badly. He would apologies to him  for leaving him alone when he saw him.

"I woke up late." Was all Nicolas said before closing the door and going to take his seat. The sub said something else to Nicolas but he ignored it. He just wanted to go find his friend, which, wasn't hard to do.

"Nic! NIc! " He heard his name being whispered. He followed the sound that lead him to two seats, one empty, one with someone in it, next to the window in the back of the class. He smiled. He was about to go and take his seat when the sub calling him again.

"Young man! How dare you enter my room without at lest telling me your name!" She was stated.

"This isn't really your room. You're just watching it till Mr. Cody comes back." Nicolas stated with his usual blank face. There was a low laughter throughout the classroom and a smile threaten to pull at his lips. The sub huffed.

"That may be true but till then, I'm in charge." She said as the students got quiet again. "What is your name young man?" Nicolas was already halfway to his seat next to his friend when he heard her ask. He turned to her.

"Nicolas. Nicolas Brown." He said before sitting down in his seat. The sub nodded and went to mark him on the roll. He sighed as he sat down in his seat.

"Dude. You are crazy." a slightly high sounding chuckle came from the boy sitting next to him. "You got some serious balls. " The boy who sat next to Nicolas was much shorter than him. He had brown eyes, brown hair made into dreadlocks, and little freckles over his cheeks. Nicolas smirked.

"I also got a detention." Nicolas said as he held up his pink slip while smirking. The other chuckled and smirked as well.

"I got one too." He held up his pink slip as well and Nicolas chuckled. Nicolas looked at his best friend and smiled.

"You really can't stay out of trouble, can you Doug." He stuck his tongue out.

"Nope."

 _**Meanwhile...** _

Wallace groaned when he walked out of the principal's office with a detention note. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. He looked up at the ceiling as he walked to class thinking about what had happen this morning.  _'Maybe if I wake up on time tomorrow and walk slower I could probably catch them...maybe..'_ He chuckled as he dropped his head down. He smirked as he opened the door to his class room. 

"Good morning." He turned to his teacher and bowed. "I apologize for being late this morning. I over slept. " He raised his head to see an angry teacher. It was substitute so he was in for a long day.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you when its time to get up and get out for school. Shame on you." She rose from her chair and scowled him. Wallace wasn't in the mood for this today but, he just let her talk. He looked around the room to see who all was here and spotted a familiar face a little in the middle of the room with an empty seat next to them.

"Young man! Young man what is your name?" She had asked. He turned his attention back to her and smiled.

"Wallace. Wallace Arcangelo. " He then waited for her to mark him off the roll. "Alright. Please go take a seat. We have a lot to do today." Wallace just smiled and nodded not really paying any attention to her anymore. He had a very good memory so studying wasn't something he need to do. He only had to hear something once and it stuck to him like glue.

Wallace walked over to the empty seat next to his friend and smiled. "Good morning." The girl with long black hair and big blue eyes had greeted him.She smiled at him as sweet as ever.

"It is now." He joked and earned a giggle from the girl. Wallace loved her laugh, it was like a sweet song that was played only when need.

"So, you had a bad morning." She asked as Wallace folded his arms on the table.

"More or less." He placed his head over his arms as he suddenly felt sleepy. "Can you wake me up when its time to go." He closed his eyes and got comfortable in his seat.

"Sure." The girl smiled and patted his head. Wallace opened on of his eyes and looked up at her.

"Thank you, Alex." She giggled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 

_Worick sat there in the cold with Nicolas's corpse in his hands. The snow slowly fell around them as it started to slowly build up on the ground. Worck's tears had stopped some time ago and now, he just sat there in silence. Unmoving, just sitting there, breathing slowly. He was going to snap. He knew this was coming but not like this. He knew he was going to die but not like this. He knew he was going to leave him but not like this. Not like this. Not like this...._

_"Not like this..." Worick muttered. He moved his hands from the ground and used them to move Nicolas into a sitting position so Worick could pick his body up. Nicolas's body was pretty heavy but Worick didn't care. He looked at the others face one more time before looking away and walking out of the ally way._

 


	2. Where are you?

" Geez Nic! The way you threw that ball at Delico was a little over the top!" Doug laughed as they walked down the street on the way to Nicolas's house. It was a normal thing for Doug to come over his house after school and usually when he did he spent the night but, since Doug has to go over his aunts house, he can't stay tonight."You broke his nose!" Doug pointed at his nose as he laughed. Nicolas growled and looked away.

"He had it coming. He pissed me off." Nicolas said before turning back to face his friend. "Besides we where playing doge ball. He was suppose to doge not try to catch it." Nicolas explained as Doug laughed. 

"Yang is gonna come and kick your ass when he finds out you broke his boyfriend's nose." Doug teased. Nicolas smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"He can try." Nicolas grinned over at his friend. "And I assume you'll be there to back me up if he does get me down?"

"Always." Doug smiled and fist bumped his friend.

_**Meanwhile......** _

"Agh~" Wallace yawned. He rubbed his eyes as he walked home.

"Are you still tired? You sleep through ever class we had." Alex scolded. "If you keep doing that you won't learn a thing!" Alex nagged. Wallace just waved her off as they walked down the street to his house. He had invited her over yesterday because he knew his father would be out today and they wouldn't be bothered. He would walk her home before the sun set.

"You worry to much, Al-chan. I'll be fine." Wallace felt very sleepy for some reason he couldn't point out. Was he just extremely tired or was he ill? He didn't know.  She sighed.

"I guess you're right." She smiled.

"It's only the second month of school. I'll be fine." Wallace smiled. Alex just sighed and smiled. They walked down the street in silence. 

-Nicolas and Doug walked by the same spot that Nicolas felt the other presentsthis morning and felt it again. He felt the strong needy feeling and a soft feeling. The soft feeling was the same feeling he got when he notice Doug at his school. He assumed it was just someone he knew with the other. 

Wallace and Alex walked by the same spot that Wallace felt the other presents this morning and felt it again. The longing he felt and a familiar feeling. The familiar feeling was the same feeling he got when he met Alex first day of school. He brushed it off as it was someone he meet when he was the old him.

Wallace felt the presents again but ignored it for he was with his friend at the moment.Nicolas did the same-

* * *

 Nicolas and Doug made it home to find that Nicolas's dad was gone. Nicolas checked the time on his watch and it said 3:24.

"I think my dad went to work. He won't be back for another 5 hours or so." Nicolas said as they made their way up the stairs to his room. Doug was over Nicolas's house so often he knew where everything was and knew everything that would happen over there. He even had cloths stored in Nicolas's room for when every he would come over.

"That's weird. Isn't he usually here went we get here, then leaves?" Doug asked as started to undress from his uniform.  Nicolas sat his backpack down by his desk and reached for his phone in his pocket. He keep it on vibrate during school hours. He had a text massage. 

 

**Father: I'll be leaving early today. Something bad happened at work so I had to be called in early. Stay in the house and don't go outside after 8. I'm warning ya.**

Nicolas processed the text. He knew what his father's line of work was so this kinda text won't bother him if he didn't already know what was going on. He sighed and texted back:  **Yes sir. Be careful**

**Father: I though I only had one wife, not two**

Nicolas smiled.

**You: asshole**

Nicolas set his phone on his desk and turned to see his friend dressed in a two-sizes-to-big white T-shirt and black baggy sweat pants sitting on the bed. He had pulled out their homework and books, laying them across the front of the bed, which was the foot, and had turned on the TV and PS4 to Hulu plus and was now looking for something to put on as they did their work. Nicolas walked over to his dresser and pulled out a two-sizes-to-big black T-shirt and black baggy sweat pants. As he was pulling the black T-shirt over his head something got caught in his hair.

"Ow!" He said as he tried to get it out. Doug noticed and got up from the bed.

"It got stuck again?" Doug said as he reached up to help his friend. "I keep telling you to put it on AFTER you get dressed. It happens all the time to me when I'm in a rush in the morning." Doug pulled away as the chain that got caught in his friends hair fell around his neck and 'clinked' together as the tags meet. 

"I forgot." Nicolas said. Doug sighed. As he moved, his tags around his neck moved and 'clinked' together as well.

"You're hopeless." Doug said as he turned to jump back on the bed. Nicolas looked down at his tags. The first one had his information on it with his birthday, Age, Name, etc. The second one was blank. He grabbed them and held them to his chest. They weren't exactly like his old ones, but they still meant something to him. He still remembers when he and Doug got them. They were 8 years old walking around town with Nicolas's mother and they were playing around in a jewelry store till Nicolas spotted them. Doug called Nicolas's mother over and asked to by them. She had asked why and Nicolas respond, "As a sign of me and my friends' friendship.". He and his small group of friends all have a pair of dog tags but never put anything on the second tag.

Nicolas started to remember his pass and what these tags had done to him but he could never let them go; not even if he wanted to. Same with that man, he couldn't forget  _him_ even if he wanted to. Doug was now looking through the "Anime" section of TV shows when he notice Nicolas hadn't moved from his spot for sometime now. Doug knew what he was thinking about just by the way he was holding onto his tags.

"Oi, Nicolas." Nicolas looked up at his friend, eyes still far off from this time and era. "That's the pass and this is the now. Everything is fine. All we need is that blonde headed idiot and we'll be set. " Doug knew who he was talking about. He had his memories just like Nicolas did and he's grateful for them," We're only 14 so we have years to find him. Hell, he might be closer to us than we think." Nicolas though back to the feeling from this morning and on there way home," So don't cry over it. Besides," Doug pointed to himself," You have me if we can't find the bastard." Nicolas smiled. He let go of his tags and started walking towards his door.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said before he left to go get them some snacks. He could hear Doug yelling about how he should be happy he offered his company and what not. Nicolas giggled as he walked down the stairs remembering that feeling he felt earlier.

_I really hate this game_

* * *

Wallace opened the door to his home to be greeted by several maids.

"Welcome home Master Wallace." Wallace ignored them and lead Alex to his room but, he was stopped half way up the stairs.

"Young Master, Does your father know you brought a young lady home?" Wallace was annoyed. They never payed attention to what he would do at all, even when he brought that puppy in the house, they didn't say a word to him but now that he had brought a girl home they are concern. 

"Yes." He lied. He knew what would happened to him for lying about his fathers permission but he didn't care. He yawned.

"Are you sure?" The maid questioned. Wallace was so tired he didn't feel like dealing with her.

"Go ask him yourself." Was all he said before pulling Alex up stairs to his room. Alex tried to apologies to the maid but Wallace had already pulled them up stairs. They entered Wallace's room and He lead them over to his bed.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired for some reason. Maybe I should go to the doctor tomorrow after school." He told Alex as he crawled over the bed and laid on it.

"No problem. I'll just start working on our homework." She grabbed her backpack and started pulling out her work. Wallace was looking up at the ceiling, listing the the scribble of Alex's pencil on paper that slowly put him to sleep.

About a half an hour later, He woke up to find Alex hugging him. He was sweating and there was tears in the corner of his eyes. He was breathing heavily and shaking.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as she held him close. Wallace froze, then relaxed into her hug. He laughed. He remembers being in the same position when he was his old self. He found it funny that even some parts of history can repeat itself.

"Ya. I'm fine." He pulled away," Just a nightmare." He smiled. She smiled back for a few moments and then her smiled turned into a look of concern.

"Wallace." He turned to her.

"Yes, Al-chan" He was trying to make light of the situation but failed while was wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Who is Nicolas?" Wallace froze.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well.....While you were sleeping. You were talking in your sleep and the only thing I could make out clearly was someones name, ' Nicolas' " She explained. Wallace was shocked at first and then laughed. It was funny to him that she asked who he was. He knew from the first day he meet her she had no memory of her pass. He could tell because when he came up to her and called out her name she didn't recognized him.

"No one important."  _To you anyway_.

"Oh...Ok." Silence covered the room. Wallace started to feel awkward so he spoke.

"Want to watch a move? I can also go get snacks too if your're finished with your homework?" Wallace offered as he got off the bed.

"Sure." She smiled. Wallace smiled back before he left the room. He now though back on his dream, back onto that cold winter day. They day he lose the person he would kill a man for or die for. He giggled as he looked out the window he was passing by.

_Hurry up and find me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand the game Nicolas is referring to, he is talking about the game 'Hide-n-seek' where one person hides and the other has to go find them.


	3. I Found You

Nicolas stood outside Doug's house as he waited for Doug's older brother to come and opened the door for them. Doug's house was like his except Nicolas had a secret room up stairs in his room where as Doug don't. Doug didn't have a key to the house yet because he only ever goes over Nicolas's house and doesn't come back till the day after.

"Oi, What's taking him so long!" Doug wined.

"Maybe Hausen is over and they are having sex in Galahad's room?" Nicolas suggested. Doug shivered. 

"They better not be! I don't mine them doing it  but, I do mine hearing it. It makes me feel weird." Doug made a face to express how he felt about it. Nicolas smirked and chuckled. Doug turned to shout at him but the door opened to revile Galahad in a white tank-top, sweat pants, and a bottle of beer in his right hand.

"Hey little brother, Nicolas." He smiled. Doug turned to him.

"Hey. I'm back. What time were we going again?" Doug asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"7." Galahad said before he took a sip of his beer. "And what time is it now?" He turned to Nicolas who looked at his watch.

"6:40." He said. Doug sighed and looked up at Nicolas.

"See you tomorrow Nic.  Remember we have detention tomorrow so don't skip out on me." Doug said as he walked into the house. Nicolas nodded. He caught a glimpse of Hausen sitting on the living room couch as Galahad closed the door. He smirked as he turned to walk away from the house.

_'what a pair'_

As Nicolas walked farther and farther away from Doug's house, a cold breeze blew by him causing him to shiver. ' _Its getting cold out...'_ He thought. Fall was just around the corner for them and it was getting late. The sun was lowering in the sky and it was getting colder. Nicolas had wore his favorite gray jacket out today. He pulled his hood over his head and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street back to his house. Nicolas felt uneasy again, like he always felt and he knew why. Ever since he was born he could see his pass self and understood the memories that would flash through his head as he grew up, he felt uneasy at not being at  _his_ side. He felt uneasy not watching over  _him,_  protecting  _him,_ arguing with  _him,_  touching  _him,_ felling  _him,_ all of it; he felt anxious everyday and every night not being with  _him._ He would never fell at ease without _him_   at his side.

Nicolas tilted his head so that his hood covered his face as he remembered the last time he saw the man. He was pale as ever, eyes blue as the sky above but they were fulled with tears, tears he created. He can faintly remember the words he had spoke to him before his body went lifeless. Thinking back on it made his grin. He grinned so wide you could see all of his teeth white as snow. He looked to his left out into the street as a frown over came his face. As he turned he passed right by the man he was grinning about and brushed off the familiar feeling as him just felling  _to_ uneasy about that man. Little did he know he could have felt at ease if he had only just turned around.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Thank you. I had fun today." Alex smiled as she opened the gate to her house. Wallace smiled. He had a great time hanging out with Alex.

"See you tomorrow. " Wallace turned to leave but Alex stopped him.

"Wallace." He turned to her," Do go see the doctor. I'm worried about you." She had a look of concern on her face. Wallace chuckled and waved.

"Sure thing." He turned and walked away into the night. He relaxed as he heard the sound of the gate lock clicking telling him that Alex was safe at home. She lived in a house just like his. Her family was rich as well so he would sometime see her parents over his house sometimes to talk to his father.

' _Cute'_

As Wallace got farther and farther away from her house, a cold breeze blew by him causing him to shiver. ' _Its cold..'_ He thought. Fall was just around the corner for them and, It was late. The sun was starting to set and he only wore a light jacket because it was warmer earlier that day. He rubbed the sides of his arms as he walked down the street to his house. He's eyes became heavy and his steps became slower. He was sleepy and he knew why. Ever since he was old enough to understand his memories, he has had a hard time sleeping at night because every time he close his eyes he though of  _him . His_ eyes, _his_  hair,  _his_ skin,  _his_ touch,  _his_ smile,  _his_ shit talk, all of it; he though of  _him_ everyday and ever night.  _He_ would never escape his though, not even if he wanted  _him_ to. 

Wallace hung his head as he though back to the last time he had seen that man. He was pale, bleeding, broken up, and dead. He can still remember the soft smile on _his_ face before _his_ body went limp. Just thinking about it made Wallace shiver and tear up. Tears started to form in his eyes but he quickly wiped them. As he did, he passed right by the man he was thinking about and brushed of the longing feeling as him just missing the man _to_ much. Little did he know he could have held _him_ again if he had just looked up.

* * *

 -The next morning Nicolas had left out on time. It was around 7:06 and he was just leaving the street that lead to his house. He's eyes were red and he's hair looked a mess. His father didn't say anything as he left the house that morning but he had a pretty good idea why he was that way. When Nicolas got home that night he didn't speak to anyone not even to their cat, Emily. He just went up stairs to his room and locked the door. He came out once and that was to take a piss, and his eyes were a light red. 

Wallace had also left on time that morning and it was around 7:05 when he was just leaving the street he lived on. He was very tired, he didn't sleep very well last night like any other night. His eyes were a little pink from the other day. When he got home he ran up to his room and locked the door and didn't come out once. Not even for dinner. None of the maids checked on him. Not even his father. He didn't care. No ones company would comfort him in his current state anyway.-

Nicolas yawned as he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Nicolas rubbed his eyes that were still a little red. He took in the cold morning air and welcomed it. He sighed.

Wallace walked on the right of the thin crowed and breathed in the cool morning air as it soothed his soul. He closed his eyes and let his feet guild him down the rode he had taken so many times before, he already had memorized the way from his home to his school.

Nicolas walked on the left of the thin crowed and let his body relax as he walked on memory down the street he had taken oh so many times, letting his mind wonder to a pair of blue eyes that would always make him feel relaxed when he saw them, long blonde hair that he liked to touch when he was troubled, and a shit eating grin that would always make him blush. 

Wallace though of a pair pitch black eyes that would always make him feel safe when he saw them, short black hair that he loved to pull on, and that arrogant smirk that would make his legs feel like jelly.

Nicolas though of the soft skin and rough hair that he loved to curl up next to at night.

Wallace though of the slightly rough skin and rock hard chest that he loved to graze his fingers over just to see the other shiver and then relax into his touch.

Nicolas sighed.  _Worick_

Wallace smiled.  _Nicolas_

When Wallace opened his eyes, what he saw made his eyes widen and his heart beat fast in his chest and, if on quie, his legs took off. He had opened them and from the corner of his eye he could get a full view of the man who plagued his mine ever single second of the day. Even before he could call out  _his_ name, his body acted on its own. He could only look forward at what he was running to and that was his friend, his best friend, partner, his protector, and most of all, his lover. He didn't have to push through to many people because of how small the crowd was but the rode was big and wide so he had a little long ways to cross. He wanted to jump into the others arm and yell at _him_ for taking forever to find him. To tell the other he missed _him_ and he hated _him_ for leaving him alone that day. He wanted to kiss the other and tell _him_ he loved him. He _wanted_ to but, he knew that's not how there first meeting would go. At first anyway.

_nicolas..._

He's legs got faster. 

_Nicolas..._

His right arm raised up and pulled father back as he got closer to the other.

_NICOLAS_

Nicolas heard foot steps approaching him fast and turned in the direction only to catch a glimpse of the boy before his face was met with a fist right between the eyes. The force sent him stumbling back against a light pole. Since he wasn't a twilight anymore the pain was horribly pain full. He cold feel something wet and warm dripping form his nose that he could only guess was blood. It took him a while before he reopened his eyes one by one to taken the sight in front of him. He's heart speed up.

Wallace was out of breath. He was standing slightly hunched over but never broke eye contact with the other who stood up against the light pole, blood dripping from his nose.

Nicolas's body twitched as Wallace stood up straight and just stared at him. It was like time had stop and it was only them two standing there. No one else was watching them or walking by them.

_worick.._

He moved a little bit away from the light pole.

_Worick..._

His lips curved up and he felt his eyes blur up.

_WORICK_

Wallace saw the movement of Nicolas's mouth but didn't want him to speak so, he crushed their lips together in a needy kiss. Nicolas was caught off guard by this but he kissed back with no hesitation. Wallace wrapped his arms around Nicolas's neck to deepen the kiss. Nicolas wrapped his arms around Wallace waste to pull him as close as possible. Tears spilled out of both of their eyes as the needy kiss became hot and steamy. Nicolas licked the bottom of Wallace's lips and Wallace opened his mouth with no hesitation. They battled with their tongues for as long as they could before both of them needed air. As they pulled apart, their eyes never separated. 

Wallace dipped his head down onto Nicolas's chest as little sniffles escaped his mouth. Nicolas looked down at him confused, till he heard him speak.

"It took you long enough you idiot....I missed you.." Wallace said that not knowing if Nicolas could hear or not so, he wasn't expecting the reply he got.

"I missed you too..." Wallace's head shoot up so fast you would have though he broke his neck. He looked wide eyes at Nicolas and Nicolas just smiled softy down at him.

"Close your eyes." He told him. Nicolas was confused at first then understood and did as he was told. Wallace stood their in silence for a minute and gulped.

"If you can hear me..." He hesitated," Call out my name." He then quickly added," My REAL name." and with out missing a beat, he answered.

"Wallace." That was all he needed. That was all he needed to say for him to lose it. Wallace took his arms from around Nicolas's neck and held onto his chest. He looked down and cried.

"Nicolas.....I.....I.." Nicolas just pushed his head into his chest and tightened his grip around the others waste. Nicolas just pulled him close and cried also. He slid down the light pole, sitting them on the ground. He pulled Wallace into his lap and held him close.

"Wallace I missed you too. I really did." He sucked up the blood in his nose so he wouldn't bleed onto Wallace's hair. "You still got one hella of a punch don't ya." Wallace cries had died down to listen to Nicolas's smooth voice that felt foreign to his ears. " You weren't kidding when you said you'd punch me on sight." He chuckled. "Not that I would ever call your bluff." Nicolas grinned as he chuckled. Wallace didn't speak. He just laid there up against his chest. He's ear over Nicolas's heart listing to his heart beat letting him know that he was alive. He could speak properly. He could HEAR. He could be normal. _They_ could be normal. He was happy. He chuckled as he raised his head from the others chest.

"You cocky son of a bitch. You knew I would never not hit you on sight. Even if I didn't say I would." he smiled. The two just looked at each other. Wallace leaned back in for another kiss. This time, it was soft and sweet. They were just tasting each other this time. Just getting back to know each other. They stayed that way till they had to break for air. When they did, it felt like one of those kissing scenes in the movies were when they parted, it was slow and they looked dreamily into each others eyes. It made Wallace giggled. Nicolas was about to ask what he was laughing at but something interrupted him.

 _"that clock keeps tickin' like a metronome._ _and my thoughts keep tellin' me to get me home_ _but my balls keep tellin' me to let me OHH_ _OH- just let me OHH "_

Nicolas reached for his phone in is pocket that was playing 'Let Me Ohh' by E-Dubble as one of his ring tones. When he pulled it out, The word on the screen read;  _Best friend_ and under the words was a picture of Doug with his tongue sticking out, an ice honey bun in his hand and it look like he was sitting on a swing.

"Is-Is that Doug?!" Wallace laughed as Nicolas answered the phone.

"Hello."

" _Oi, where are you? I'm standing out side the school waiting for them to open the doors."_ Doug said.

" Well.." Nicolas looked directly at Wallace when he spoke next, " I ran into someone very dear to me and I think school can wait today." He grinned. Wallace looked confused as he felt heat rush to his checks. "What?" Wallace asked but was ignored. Nicolas could hear the grin on Doug's face as he spoke.

" _Code D?"_ Doug had already started to sneak away from the school building after hearing that Nicolas had run into Wallace.

" Code D." Nicolas confirmed as he stood him and Wallace up. Wallace looked confused and was getting angry that he was out of the loop.

"  _Its been a while since we did a Code D. "_ Nicolas could hear Doug moving through some bushes and jumping over a gate. " Owf. " He dusted himself off. "  _Usual place?"_

" Yep." Nicolas pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from his nose. Doug hum-ed in response and hung up. As Nicolas pulled the phone away from his face to check something, Wallace grabbed his phone from him. "OI!" Nicolas shouted at Wallace who was making duck lips, winking, and throwing up a peace sign. After a 'click' noise was made, Wallace typed a few more things on the phone and then handed it back to Nicolas. Nicolas looked down at his phone and laughed. Wallace had put his contact information in his phone under the name,  _Boyfriend._

"Really?" Nicolas asked. Wallace just smiled.

" That's so everyone knows your taken." Wallace joked. Nicolas rolled his eyes and turned to walk ACROSS the street. In the opposite way of his school."OI! Where are you going!" Wallace ran to catch up to him. When he got close enough, Nicolas grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Nicolas didn't stop walking till he was across the street away from the cars. "Where are we going?" Wallace asked. Nicolas just pulled him along again, not looking at him and said-

" Code D." He keep pulling him along till Wallace pulled his hand out of the others grip causing Nicolas to turn to him.

"Where are we going? We have school don't we?" Wallace said half-heartedly. He really wanted to see where Nicolas was taking him but, he also didn't want his father down his back about why he wasn't at school today. All his worries went out the window when he saw Nicolas's smirk.

" Code D," He reached out his hand to him, " Ditching." Wallace stood there in silence, then smiled. He reached out and grabbed Nicolas hand and was pulled into his chest. This had taken Wallace by surprise.

" Nico-" He was cut off.

"Don't ever leave my sight again or I'll kill you." Wallace took a moment to take in what was just said to him. 

"Is that a threat?" He looked up and grinned but the grin disappeared as fast it came. He could tell in Nicolas's eyes he wasn't playing and now that Wallace though about it, he was looking UP to Nicolas and not DOWN.

"Have you gotten taller than me?" Nicolas was taken back by this question and just started at Wallace. Wallace could see that Nicolas had about two-three inches on him. It made him laugh. Nicolas stood there confused. Wallace pushed away from Nicolas.

"Nothing its nothing." He walked out in front of Nicolas and grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Nicolas still had a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what was going through his lovers head. 

"Well aren't you gonna kidnap me and take me away to some where crazy?" Wallace smiled. Something in Nicolas hurt hearing those words but he knew what Wallace really meant by them.

"It's not kidnapping if you are going willingly." Nicolas teased as he pulled them along. Wallace felt like being mischievous and playfully tried to pulled away.

"Help! Help! This boy is kidnapping me! Help!" Wallace lightly called out as they walked down the sidewalk. Nicolas brow frowned.

"Help! Help! He's gonna rape! Help!" By the look on Wallace face, the people around them knew it was just two teenage boys playing around so no one bothered to come help him. But, Wallace continued none the less.

"Help! Hel-Hey! Nicolas!" Nicolas had had enough of this and decided to properly 'kidnap' Wallace. Nicolas through him over his shoulder and keep walking.

"Hey! Oi! Put me down! put me down!" Wallace laughed. "Help! Help!" He playfully called out. Nicolas just carried him along the sidewalk not paying any attention to the people starting at them as they passed. A few seconds later, Nicolas notice Wallace had gotten quiet.

"What's wrong? Mad because no ones coming to save you?" Nicolas grinned. Wallace pouted his face and folded his arms. "No." Nicolas laughed as they continued down the street. "That's because the people around hear know not to mess with me." Wallace wanted to ask what he meant by that but, on second though, he just opted to smile. 

"I bet." Wallace wrapped him arms around Nic's neck and wrapped his legs around Nic's waste. Nicolas adjusted his arms so he could hold up Wallace and keep him from falling. As the two continued down the sidewalk the only thing that was on their minds was- 

_I Found You_

 

 


	4. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for your patience and everything else!

 

"OI~ Nic~ How far are we going~?" Wallace wined for the third. It had been 30 minutes since they left the main street for the park, now they where walking on one of the park trails. Wallace was still stuck to the front of Nicolas and was nugging his head in the others neck. He didn't know why he was being this clingy but Nicolas didn't seem to mine so he keep going.

"Quit wining, we're almost there." Nicolas responded and Wallace shuddered. He was still getting use to Nicolas's new voice and he loved it. On their way there, he would ask stupid questions, knowing the other would answer to hear his voice also, just to hear his voice. Wallace looked up from the others shoulder and looked at all the trees and plants they were passing by. He smiled to himself as he was happy that they where free of their old ways. Wallace didn't have to sell his body out to dirty people and Nicolas didn't have to walk around with bruises and cuts and be shamed for being who he is. Wallace was to lost in thought to notice that they had strayed form the main path onto a path that seem like no one was suppose to use. If he looked at it closer, it wasn't a path at all. It was just some rocks that lead down a hill to a near by stream.

Nicolas stood at the top of the slightly big hill and looked down. He knew if it was just him, he could slide down with ease but he was carrying Wallace so he had to be careful not to drop him. He could just set him down and go the hill himself but, he knew he wouldn't let Wallace go now that he found him. So. He got ready to slide, and that's when Wallace notice where they were.

"Oi, Nic, What are we doing?" Wallace had moved his body so that he was facing Nic face to Face. Nic tighten his grip on Wallace and positioned his feet. He was going to slide down straight on his feet.

"Where going down the hill. Hold on."

"Oi, Nic-" He was cut off by and slightly large hand pushing his head into the crock of the others next and a motion of movement starting up. He felt Nic take a few steps back and took of running in the direction of the hill. Wallace tightened his grip on Nic and closed his eyes. He trusted Nic with is life, and everything else he had. He heard foot steps and then...Air. Wallace still felt Nicolas in his arms but he felt that they weren't on the ground anymore. He knew then, they had jumped.

Nicolas had backed up to get a starting point since it was different from when Doug was with him. They would have already started running as soon as they left the path and jumped before they reached the slant of the hill. Sometimes they'd roll down it, and sometimes they'd slide down just like what they were doing now. With their feet.

Nic took off as fast as he could to gain enough momentum so they would fly over the slant and safely onto the hill side. 

And they did.

Nicolas planted his feet sideways so he would slide with ease. He could feel Wallace tense as they landed. He grinned and felt like scaring him so he moved his feet alittle like they where going to fall.

"Nicolas!" Wallace cried holding onto the other. Wallace knew he was just scaring him but, he couldn't help it. It was scary when you when going down a hill at a speed you couldn't control. It was scary. Nicolas chuckled as he dodged the rocks and logs on their way down. He was headed for the stream at the end of the hill. There, he would walk down it over to a pond that lead to his and Doug's secret hide-out. 

* * *

 

"Nic, you're an Asshole!" Wallace yelled and hit Nic on the side of his head. they had just left the hill and were now making their way down the stream. "That wasn't funny. What if we had actually fell,hu!" Wallace was shouting at Nicolas's half-heartedly because that's the kind of person he was.

Nicolas just looked up at the angry boy as he let his feet guild him to his destination. Wallace had sat himself in Nicolas arms and held his shoulders as he talked. Nicolas just smiled and looked at him. He tilled him alittle so the sunlight would shine just right on him. Like an angel. _His_ angel. _His_. He held back a laugh at the though of Wallace being truly _his._ He knew that they had been lovers in a past life an all but, you never know what life might throw your way. Nicolas knew Wallace may never truly be his but, he vowed to never leave his side ever again.

"OI, Love birds, over here!"

Speaking of people he vowed to never leave their side, he could hear Doug's voice in the distance and picked up his pace. As they got closer, he could see more of the large tree with vines and leaves all over it. Wallace had calmed down a bit and was now back to laying down over Nic's shoulder. 

"Oi,Oi. So you really did find him." Doug was sitting up on a tree branch looking down at the other two. Nicolas then moved to put Wallace down but found it hard because Wallace seemed to be getting sleep.

"Ya. Now I don't have to spend the rest of my life with you." Nic smirked as he watched the hurt Doug move to climb down a vine to punch him.

"You want to fight?" Doug threatened him. Nicolas was always up for a fight with Doug. Its what he always does when they come here other than sleep, play, or do homework.

"If you're up for an ass kicking this early in the day than yes," He took of his uniform jacket and took off his tie. He threw them on the ground knowing he could wash them later, "Bring It." He backed up and stood in a fighting stands. Doug did the same and the two just looked at each other.

"O-Oi! What's going on?" Wallace asked as he picked up Nicolas's belongings. The two fighters didn't look his way but, they answered.

"Respect." 

"Respect? Oi! He-" and before Wallace could ask any farther, they took off. Wallace was stuck pondering on what they meant by 'Respect' till it hit him.He smiled. _Their so stupid._ Wallace just sat down on the ground and watched the two go at it. By what he could tell, Nicolas was winning. He could tell in their eyes they had no intentions of actually hurting each other put their moves told differently. If he could describe how they where fighting into words it would be: Twilights. Wallace started in shock at how much alike they fought like there old selves as Twilights. As he looked closer as their cloths flew up he could see scars. Some look old and others look knew.

 _By their looks, they should only be 14. 15 at most. With all those scars what have they been doing?_ Wallace though as he watched closer. How Nicolas kicked and how he punched was something he would never forget, not in a million years. They were edged into his memory just like everything else. He saw something shine in the light as they jumped by him.

"Haha. They look like real," Then he saw it. He saw the thing he hoped he'd never have to see again hanging around his lover and friend's necks. "Twilight..." He said it softly so the others couldn't hear him. As he looked closer at the tags he notice it was just Nicolas's name and information and nothing else. Same was on Doug's, which, was a relive to him. 

After a few more kicks and punches thrown, Doug fell to the ground exhausted. 

"I give. I give." He panted trying to catch his breath. Nicolas was just as tired as he was and let his body fall on top of Doug's. "Aw! Geez, you ass." Doug wined but didn't make a move to push Nic off. Not only was he to tired to, he wouldn't even if he wanted to. Wallace got up and walked over to the two boys laying in a pill.

"You two done?" They both nodded. "Any broken bones?" The shock there heads. "Bruises?" They nodded. Wallace smiled. He noticed as they fought, they aimed for the stomach or lower body more than the face. He sat on his knees next to the two and waited for them to caught their breath. After awhile, he found himself sitting at the egd of a pond while he looked out at two boys, striped naked, playing in the water. Wallace had their cloth sitting next to him but no towel. He wanted to get in too but he would have no way to dry off.

"Nic." He called out. Nicolas turned to him as he dodged an attack from Doug. "How are you gonna dry off?" He wanted to know because he wanted to come out and play with them.

"The tree house." Nic knew how to speak properly but sometimes he forgets that. "There is tree house me and Doug made a few years back. We had towels and stuff in there." Nicolas clarified. Wallace smiled and stood up and got under-dressed and jumped into the pond. He swam over to the two who greeted him with some splashes of water. They played in the pond for a while till the felt they should get out.

"Nic." Doug called. Nic had just pulled three towels out form a secret place near the pond and had handed them out. Doug had finished getting dress and was headed back to the tree. Nicolas nodded and turned to Wallace with his hand stretched out to him. Wallace was fully clothed now and was drying his hair.

"Come on. You can finish drying it in the house." Nicolas took Wallace hand in his own and pulled him away form the pond just a too excited to have Wallace around him again. Wallace notices.

"Are you really that happy to see me?" Wallace asked with that shit-eating-grin of his. Nic turned away while a touch of pink on his cheeks. He didn't reply but he did groan which made Wallace laugh.

"Over here." Doug called from behind the tree. There was a cut in the tree so small it looked like a dog could fit in it.

"What is that?" Wallace asked as Doug got down and started to crawl through it.

"The entry." Nicolas said as he did the same. Wallace soon followed after found himself crouch walking up a flight of stairs made out of the inside of the tree leading up to, what looked like, a trap door.

Doug took out his tags from under his shirt and placed them in the metal key slot and opened the door letting them into the house.

"We use our tags to get in to keep everything safe and sound even though we know not a lot of people know about this place. Only those in out squad have tags, so only those can get in." Doug explained to Wallace as he came through the trap door. What he saw made him bounce.

"O my god, Nicolas." He walked around the huge room and took in the slightly sloppy craftsman. Doug walked over a coat rack and set his uniform jacket on it.

"Well come to 'Twilight'. Home of the 'Tags'!" Doug joked as he wondered into a room off to the side.  

"What does he mean?" Wallace turned to Nicolas who was taking off his shoes. " 'Twilight' and 'Tags'?" Nicolas had taken off his uniform jacket and put it on the rack also along with his tie. 

"That's what we named this place. 'Twilight' and the only people who come here are our friends who have 'Tags' just like us. That's the only way you can get in." Nicolas explained. Nicolas grabbed Wallace hand again and pulled him over to the door opposite form where Doug went. "I'll show you around." 

"I would like that," Wallace stood closer to Nic, "Be my lovely tour guild~" Wallace purred close to Nicolas. Nicolas looked down at Wallace with a mischievous grin and nodded.

"This is the front. When you come in you take of your shoes and jacket then chose weather you wand to go up stairs," He gestured to the door they where standing at," Or stay down here." he pointed over to the door Doug went through.

"Nice~. Why don't you show me down stairs first?" Wallace pulled on Nic's arm. Nicolas thought that having them play in the pond, naked, was a _bad_ idea. Nicolas smirked and pulled him over to the door on the right. 

"This is the living room. You can come sit in here or take a nap." Wallace noticed that their were two two sit couches, one was black thee other brown, a small coffee table, a lamp and a TV.  _Wait?_

"TV?!" Wallace walked over to the small flat screen TV which sat on a small shelf. "How did you guys get this in here! Does it work?" As soon as he said that, it turned on. Wallace looked back to see Doug with a bag of Cheetos in his hand and a remote control.

"Yep." He said as he sat down on the brown couch. "The lights work too. We just don't have them on since the sun is out. Light comes from the window." Doug explained. Wallace looked up to see two big lights on the ceiling and, he then looked over to the window above the TV going around the top of the wall. "Yeah. You can thank Nic for those." Wallace turned to a blushing Nicolas who was now standing awkward for some reason.

"You made those!" Wallace looked up again and then back down to Nicolas. Nicolas nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "That's so cool!" Wallace walked around the Living room to find another door. 

"Oi Nic, Is this a kitchen?!" Wallace walked into a wooden kitchen which looked almost like a real one. It had a sink, a stove, cabinets, dowers, a refrigerator, and a small table with four chains in the center.

"Ya. Doug did this." Nicolas said as he followed Wallace into the small kitchen.

"This is to much for a tree house," He said as he walked back up to Nicolas, "Then again, I've never been in one till today so what do I know." he laughed. Nicolas was happy he could share something he was proud of with the one he loved. 

"We don't have a laundry room so we use that bucket and wash board over there." He pointed to the corner of the room. Wallace laughed and moved out of the room.

"So what's next? Is there anything else down here?" Wallace asked as they walked back into the living room. Doug had laid out on the couch and was now watching 'A Dog with a blog'. 

"You know you could just turn on the PS3 and watch Hulu." Nicolas reminded his friend.

"Yes, I know. I just don't feel like grabbing the remote." Doug wined. Nicolas nodded and pulled Wallace out back into the front where they came in. 

"There is nothing else down here expect a secret escape tunnel and a bathroom." Wallace was going to ask about the bathroom, but opted to ask later.

"So we going up stairs?"

"Yes." Nicolas held Wallace hand as they walked up the steps. As they walked, he noticed that Nicolas was holding his hand a lot today.

"Hey, Nic." He asked once they reached the second floor. He turned to him, "How come you keep holding my hand?" He brought their hands up so he could see what he was talking about. Nicolas blushed and turned away. It was silence for a few more seconds before he answered.

"I just want to do everything with you that I couldn't do before." He said softly. It was really quiet but Wallace still picked up on it and didn't question him any farther. Nicolas though back on all the times he wanted to hold his hand or hug him out in public or just by themselves. He just wanted to be there for him and let him know he was there to protect him and that he cared for him even when he was not there. Nicolas's grip on Wallace's hand tightened unconsciously and Wallace notice.

Wallace looked up at his surroundings and notice they where in something that looked like a hallway. "Where are we? What is this?" Wallace asked. Nicolas came out of his though and his grip loosened.

"We are where the beds are." Nicolas said. "Beds? You have beds up here?" Wallace followed Nic as he walked down the hallway. Nicolas called out the names and told about them as they passed by them.

"This first one is me and Doug's room." The lab on the door read ' _Nicolas &Doug'_ , "We'll put your name on it later." Nicolas pulled Wallace on only then noticing what he said, then added, "If you don't mine sharing a room with me and Doug? I mean, your gonna come here and hang out with use right?" Nicolas had worry in his eyes like he was moving to fast for the other. He didn't want Wallace to feel like he had to come here or he had to stay with him. That's not what he wanted.

"Ya, I don't mine. As long as a get to sleep next to you, I'm fine." He grinned knowing Nic would turn red, and he did. "Moving on." Nicolas pulled him along as Wallace giggled. As they walked down they passed a door that said ' _Delico &Yang' _.

"Oi Nic." They stopped again. "It says ' Delico&Yang'. Are they here two?" Wallace looked surprised then he laughed. Nicolas nodded and sighed. 

"We have three bedrooms." Nicolas decided to actually explain this part of the tree house. " Each room can hold four people in each but we choose to keep only two people in each for now." Nicolas held up fingers as he spoke," The first room is Me and Doug's. You'll be added to it later. The second one is Delico and Yang's. Erica's also because sometimes she comes here too."

"Erica?" Nicolas nodded. It was silent in the hallway no words spoken till Nicolas continued his explaining.

"And the last room is for Marco and any new person we get." Nicolas finished.

"Marco is here to, hu?" Wallace looked around the hallway to take in all that was there, then he noticed-

"Hey, are these photos of you guys?" Wallace walked over to one of the photos on the wall and stared at it. It was a picture of a five-year-old Nicolas & Doug, a three-year-old Marco, and two-year-old Delico and Yang. Nicolas was smiling with some dirt and mud covering his face, Doug had one of his arms hooked around Nic's neck and was throwing up a peace sign with the biggest grin his little face could make. Delico was sitting in the mud, not looking at the camera, playing with it and Yang was throwing up a peace sign as well.

"Haha, cute." Wallace chuckled as he continued on. He noticed that the father he went down the ages changed in the photos. He could tell by the height and the different places they where at. Some of them had Delico's little sister in them, but not many. One photo in particular, caught his attention. He stood right in front of it and he could tell by the looks of it, it was resent. It was the of them five, not in including him. They were standing in front of an old worn-out looking building. It was covered in moss and vines and most of its structure seemed to be torn down as well. Nicolas and Doug where on the left, Yang and Delico on the right, and Marco in the middle. What really caught his eye was the way they looked and were posing. Wallace took a step back to get a better look. Then is hit him. He's eyes widen as wide as they could as tears threaten to pour over.

 

Nicolas was dressed in a short-sleeve black shirt, a pair of camouflage pants-which were baggy on him-, finger-less strap on gloves, black worn-out sneaker-boots-untied-, and some tags hanging around is neck. The way he posed is what got Wallace. Nicolas had a blank stare on his face with one eye open. He held a big katana with red ribbon on its shield over his shoulder with his left arm and with his right hand, picked his right ear.

Doug was standing right next to him with a wide grin and his tongue stuck out. He had a big white jacket with the hood over his head, a black short-sleeve shirt, a pair of  camouflage shorts, and some black sneakers. There was a holster on his waste, not for guns, but for two big huge blades which he held crossed out in front of him. His tag laying on his chest.

Marco stood there in the middle with a smile on his face with something tangled in his fingers that looked to be thread. He wore a white button down short-sleeve shirt with a black tie, some black slacks, and some dress shoes. Delico and Yang were dressed just the same. Delico held up a pistol next to the side of his face and put his other hand in his pocket. He had a look on his face that said ' Try me '.He's tags looked like he moved a little because they looked like they were swaying. Yang was resting one arm on Delico's shoulder with his legs crossing over the other. He also had a face that said 'Try me' but his was more relaxed. He held his pistol on the right side of his head. 

And as he took it all in he recognized where they were. He could never forget that place even if he wanted to. What made his heart start beating again was the word that was spray-painted on the old building in the space where the moss was cleared in big black and yellow letters. 

 

****

 

 ** _Gangsta (_ ** **_ギャングスタ)_**

 


End file.
